The instant invention relates to miniature lighting devices, such as key lights, and small personal flashlights, and more particularly to miniature flashlights of the type employing a high brightness light emitting diode.
The recent development of low cost, high brightness diodes, i.e. light emitting diodes, or LED""s, has provided light manufacturers with a new alternative to conventional filament light bulbs as a light source in flashlights and other types of small personal lights. While there are many different types and kinds of lights, there is always a need for newer constructions and arrangements which reduce the number of parts, simplify manufacturing procedures, and ultimately reduce cost.
In this regard, the instant invention provides an improved miniature flashlight construction comprising a housing, a light emitting diode (LED), a pair of batteries, a flexible cover, and a contact member mounted on the inside of the housing that acts as a switch. The housing includes a bottom wall, and a continuous side wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall, wherein the bottom wall and side wall cooperate to form an upwardly opening interior cavity for receiving the batteries, and LED therein. The LED has a head portion and two spaced contact arms extending rearwardly from the head portion. One of the contact arms is shorter than the other and is used as part of the switch mechanism. In this regard, a conventional LED is normally provided with two identical contact arms. The shorter contact arm in the present invention is created by trimming one of the contact arms. The LED is received in a seat formed in the housing with the head portion of the diode received in an aperture in a side wall of the housing. The longer contact arm extends along the bottom wall of the housing and is captured in a longitudinal channel formed in the bottom wall. The shorter contact arm rests on a raised shoulder that is formed as part of the LED seat. A pair of coin cell batteries are piggy-backed and received within another seat formed in housing. The lower contact surface of the lower battery sits on top of the longer contact arm captured in the channel of the bottom wall. The contact member is installed into a groove in the raised shoulder wherein a first end thereof contacts the shorter contact arm and retains the LED in position. An opposing second end of the contact member comprises a dome switch that is disposed in spaced relation over the upper surface contact of the upper battery. To complete the assembly, the resilient plastic cover is frictionally received in assembled relation with the side walls of the housing to maintain the batteries within the housing.
In operation, the cover is selectively depressible, i.e. deformable, to selectively operate the dome switch into electrical communication with the upper surface of the battery to selectively energize the diode. This provides a momentary switching mechanism. In addition, a slide switch is provided for selective engagement with an auxiliary contact to provide the flashlight with a continuous on setting.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of small, lightweight, low cost flashlight having a superior brightness level, and extended longevity; the provision of a miniature flashlight construction that utilizes a high brightness LED as a light source; the provision of a miniature flashlight that uses a resilient housing portion as part of the switch arrangement; the provision of a miniature flashlight having a reduced number of parts; and the provision of a miniature flashlight that can be disassembled to replace spent batteries.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.